It is very important that the operational characteristics of payloads that are to be transported into space aboard launch vehicles be tested and verified prior to launch. For example, the requirement to perform testing of payloads that are intended to be launched aboard the Space Shuttle is founded upon the Space Shuttle Program Directives NSTS 07700 of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA). The need to test payloads prior to launch is primarily based upon the need to mitigate risk to launch and on-orbit operations.
The testing of high-value, often one-of-a-kind spaceflight hardware has historically remained a source of high cost for the payload developer. In terms of travel and transportation of the developed payload and support personnel to the launch site, testing costs have historically been driven by external factors, including scheduling of tasks, resource availability, and geographic concerns. Additionally, the far-reaching and complex nature of the problems encountered during payload processing at the launch site present substantial challenges to efforts to control costs while at the same time maintaining a high degree of technical quality. Therefore, improved payload testing techniques that at least partially mitigate the cost and complexity of the prior art test and verification methods would be valuable and useful. These issues are increasingly evident in the transition from dedicated hardware processing and launch sites to a spaceport environment, where payload processing is less a launch site undertaking.